Босс Мэйбл/Галерея
Скриншоты Начало S1e13 watching tv as a family.png S1e13 Chipackerz ad.png S1e13 But they taste just like chips.png S1e13 cash wheel stage.png S1e13 cash wheel host.png S1e13 chanting cash wheel.png S1e13 cash weel.png S1e13 money shower.png S1e13 grabbing money.png S1e13 Soos tells of tourists.png S1e13 whole busload of em.png S1e13 gompers.png S1e13 New attractions.png S1e13 Higher the better!.png S1e13 snow globes.png S1e13 Wallets with legs.png S1e13 wallet people.png S1e13 Car Sick.png Худший Босс s1e13 penny machine ooo.png S1e13 penny machine.png S1e13 sad little boy.png s1e13 front of shack.png s1e13 touring.png s1e13 touring2.png S1e13 horse riding a horse.png s1e13 check out this.png s1e13 wolfboy dip.png s1e13 wolfboy dip2.png s1e13 dunno de-meaning of that word.png S1e13 getting money thrown at you is great.png S1e13 Bumper Stickers.png S1e13 bumper stickers.png S1e13 Mabel with bumper sticker.png s1e13 pointed nose woman.png S1e13 Mabel gives a bumper sticker.png S1e13 DisGrunkled Stan.png S1e13 oh wait here they are!.png S1e13 Pitt cola.png S1e13 mabel with some stickers.png S1e13 Stan with stickers.png S1e13 wolf boy says come on.png S1e13 high five.png S1e13 making the shack sign glittery.png S1e13 put up your dukes you bald fiend!.png S1e13 soos and his questiony sketch.png S1e13 questiony sketch.png S1e13 Mabel's Idea.png s1e13 mabel loses her temper.png Сделка S1e13 We Put The Fun In No Refunds.png S1e13 Mabel frowning.png S1e13 Stan's Office.png S1e13 stan talking.png S1e13 stickers.png S1e13 two thumbs up for Boss Mabel.png S1e13 stan betting.png S1e13 a shirt fit for losers.png S1e13 3 days 72 hours.png S1e13 Stan sets up clock.png S1e13 Serious.png S1e13 Deals.png S1e13 Blind-fezed.png S1e13 jar slipping.png S1e13 jar slipped.png Номер один — это вы S1e13 Soos enters.png S1e13 mama mia this is like heaven.png S1e13 Soos about to cry.png S1e13 Soos crying.png S1e13 Soos stops crying.png S1e13 Succeeding in management 1983.png S1e13 Boss Mabel.png S1e13 SELVES.png S1e13 O MY GOOOOOD SO CUTE.png S1e13 waddles holding mabel's calls.png S1e13 shredder.png S1e13 A real mystery hunter.png S1e13 Armed Dipper.png s1e13 Dipper falling.png s1e13 Dipper out.png S1e13 Friends at work.png S1e13 thumbs up.png S1e13 Soos' suit.png S1e13 Time to prove.png S1e13 Mabel gives Waddles a dollar.png S1e13 long cash weel line.png S1e13 Stan waiting.png S1e13 fake heart attack.png s1e13 Orange shirt woman doppleganger.png Теперь босс Мэйбл S1e13 Let in sunshine.png S1e13 mabel milk shakes.png S1e13 hmmmm that could use fixing.png S1e13 there we go profits are fixed.png S1e13 Time cards 1.png S1e13 Time cards 2.png S1e13 Time cards 3.png S1e13 leadership poster.png На работе S1e13 new management.png S1e13 shmipper and female farmer.png S1e13 Collecting money.png S1e13 man in blue.png S1e13 Tambry drinking Pitt cola.png S1e13 Hackey sack.png S1e13 Pitt cola animation is off.png S1e13 Wendy I trusted you.png s1e13 billy.png s1e13 your face is RUINED.png S1e13 grizzlycorn.png S1e13 a lot of cleaning.png S1e13 Poor Soos.png Добро пожаловать на КОЛЕСО ДЕНЕГ! S1e13 Cash Wheel.png S1e13 Rich.png S1e13 Doug.png s1e13 donna.png S1e13 nice job stan.png S1e13 stan ready to play.png S1e13 Shut Your Yaps.png S1e13 stan strip.png Всё не так просто S1e13 beavercorn.png S1e13 behold.png S1e13 human arm.png S1e13 six pack a lope.png S1e13 Strange unnamed creature.png S1e13 see your worst fears.png S1e13 Insane.png s1e13 mabel fixing postcard rack.png S1e13 Royal order logo.png S1e13 Random giving.png S1e13 brain in bottle.png S1e13 Two people gone insane.png S1e13 Positive and friendly.png Гремоблин сбежал! S1e13 Gremloblin Angry.png S1e13 it's free.png S1e13 Running away.png S1e13 How'd he get out.png S1e13 Sort of an emplyee.....png S1e13 A Giant Coin.png S1e13 lost in the woods.png S1e13 doggy.png s1e13 hole in wall.png s1e13 rich and stan on tv.png s1e13 prepare yourself mabel.png s1e13 mabel and dipper run.png s1e13 gremgoblin through hole.png S1e13 words cannot express my feelings right now.png S1e13 awarded with star stickers.png S1e13 Use water....png S1e13 Stronger stage.png S1e13 cuckoo clock.png S1e13 singin salmon.png S1e13 Uh oh.png S1e13 what you afriad of.png S1e13 Take a look!.png S1e13 maybe thats why hes so mean.png S1e13 It's unbearable!.png S1e13 Gremloblin with wings.png Время на исходе S1e13 Only seven hours.png s1e13 mabel snaps pen.png S1e13 Mabel being rude.png S1e13 Mabel angry.png S1e13 $300,000.png Метод управления Стэна S1e13 what mabel became.png S1e13 back to work dipper!.png S1e13 soos the question baby.png S1e13 have your picture taken with dipper.png S1e13 that price is unbelievably cheap.png S1e13 dipper giving people a tour.png S1e13 Losing Money for Repairs.png S1e13 one dollar.png S1e13 time is up.png S1e13 sees Stan enter.png S1e13 stan complements dipper.png S1e13 how much did you get.png S1e13 300,000 dollars.png S1e13 the twins surprised.png S1e13 but then.png S1e13 cash wheel board.png S1e13 stan with 300,000 dollars.png S1e13 Stan talks to the audience.png S1e13 Stan loses a fortune.png S1e13 please.png S1e13 Stan admits defeat.png S1e13 Dipper realizes.png S1e13 celebrating Stan losing.png S1e13 soos points at stan.png S1e13 pleading for stan to stay in charge.png S1e13 mabel saying stan is better at bossing people.png S1e13 giving back the fez.png S1e13 stan is happy.png S1e13 stan hugging the twins.png S1e13 shooing them away.png S1e13 GET BACK TO WORK please.png S1e13 dipper reminds mabel of the bet.png S1e13 stan is not liking the idea.png S1e13 checking her notebook.png S1e13 I will get the camera.png S1e13 stan briefly accepts his fate.png S1e13 stan runs for his dignity.png S1e13 GRUNKLE STAN!!.png Извинительный танец Стэна S1e13 stan wrong dance.gif S1e13 Stan with his arm up.png S1e13 eating hat.png s1e13 end credits cryptogram.png Рекламное видео S1e13 preview S1e13 Mabel and Stan make a deal Разное Chris Houghton S1e13 wolf chicken rough.jpg Chris Houghton S1e13 eagle swoop rough.jpg Chris Houghton S1e13 wolf howl rough.jpg Chris Houghton S1e13 soos taxidermy rough.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg Ian Abando tourists 1.jpg Ian Abando tourists 2.jpg Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов 1 сезона Категория:Статьи en:Boss Mabel/Gallery